


Charlotte's Dream

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dreams, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-12
Updated: 2004-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:31:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/539951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> Dream vs. reality.  Such a very fine line in the mind of a Slytherin.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlotte's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to [](http://prozacnation.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://prozacnation.livejournal.com/)**prozacnation** She knows why! ;)

Title: Charlotte's Dream  
Author: [](http://dacro.livejournal.com/profile)[**dacro**](http://dacro.livejournal.com/)  
Pairing: H/D, H/D/Original character, Pansy  
Rated: R  
Warnings: Hash(slash+het), threesome, implied foursome, slight voyeurism  
Challenge: [Pushed up Against a Wall Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/community/harry_draco/10209.html) at [](http://harry-draco.livejournal.com/profile)[**harry_draco**](http://harry-draco.livejournal.com/)  
Disclaimer: JKR owns it all (except Charlotte and the plot)  
Summary: **Dream vs. reality. Such a very fine line in the mind of a Slytherin.**  
Beta: [](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/profile)[**saladbats**](http://saladbats.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: Dedicated to [](http://prozacnation.livejournal.com/profile)[**prozacnation**](http://prozacnation.livejournal.com/) She knows why! ;)

 

Charlotte’s Dream

“Charlotte, wake up!” Pansy’s hushed voice bordered on frantic.

“What?” Charlotte reluctantly opened her eyes as her best friend slowly came into focus.

“What’s wrong with you? You’ll wake up the whole dormitory if you keep up with that moaning.”

Charlotte pushed weakly at her dorm-mate hovering above her. “Pansy, you’re squishing me. I’m fine, let me up.”

“Was it a nightmare?” Pansy asked as she sat back on the bed, tucking her knees under her.

“Um…no, not exactly.” Charlotte turned her head away, thankful that the darkness was hiding her tell-tale blush.

“What then? Oh this is silly, I can’t see you. Lumos!” Pansy caught sight of the pink cheeks. “OH! _That_ kind of dream! Tell me!”

Charlotte rolled back toward her best friend, reluctantly. “Are the rest sleeping?”

“I think so, but just to be safe…” She pulled the drapes closed on the side she could reach. Charlotte copied on the other side, whispering a silencing charm around the parameter.

She sat up as Pansy barely tried to conceal her excitement. “All right then, I had just left the common room and was walking to…the Great Hall, I believe. I had my book bag with me, but I think it was also somehow Christmas holiday, because there were silly decorations all around.”

Pansy wrinkled her nose. “Snape never lets so much as a holly berry near the dungeons at Christmas time.”

Charlotte tilted her head. “It was a dream, Pansy.”

“Right. Go on.” Pansy nodded, smiling only slightly apologetically.

“I heard two boys whispering on the first landing of the north stairs, so I hid behind that ugly vampire statue to get a closer look.”

“Viktor the Venomous!”

Charlotte nodded quickly. “That’s the one. I’m peeking over his stone cape; you know how the collar is high and fanned out?” She imitated the shape of the collar with her hands as Pansy nodded. “Well, I have to lift up on my toes to see anything.”

“What did you see?” Pansy shifted her upper body a little bit closer.

“I saw Draco.”

“Lovely. What was he wearing?” A predatory smile played on her lips.

Charlotte played into Pansy’s obsession. “The most beautiful black and silver formal robes I have ever seen! You would have loved his hair too; long and pulled back with a sliver clip, just like his father’s.”

“Salazar’s Serpent! I wish we had a pensieve!” Pansy thumped her small fists into the bed clothes.

“Anyway, he had someone else pushed up against the wall at arms length, like this.” She grabbed two fistfuls of Pansy’s pyjamas and demonstrated by lightly pushing her into the nearest polished bed post. Pansy squeaked with delight as Charlotte continued. “The other boy was wearing a deep red velvet hooded cape that covered his whole body.”

She released Pansy who stayed against the post, pulling her knees up to her chest.

“Was Draco angry?” Pansy asked.

“I thought so at first when I saw who he had trapped there.”

Pansy pushed away from the post and slowly crawled toward Charlotte. “Who?”

“Potter.”

Pansy squealed and fell backward onto the soft bed beneath her. “Oh, could this get any better?”

Charlotte smile down at her. “When Draco pulled the hood off, and I saw the Gryffindor, I made a noise but they didn’t seem to hear me.”

Pansy quickly flipped over onto her stomach, bent her elbows and rested her head on her hands. “What happened then? Did he pull back and squish Potter’s face with his fist?”

Charlotte was reluctant to answer at first, the slight blush returning quickly. “No, with his lips.”

“What? Pansy’s eyes slowly grew so wide, Charlotte didn’t know if they would stop. “He _kissed_ him? He snogged _POTTER_?” Regardless of the silencing charm, when the words left her mouth, Pansy’s hands flew up as if to shove them back in.

“Thoroughly.”

Pansy looked perfectly scandalized.

“Out of spite, to put him in his place?” She asked, hopefully.

Charlotte shook her head. “I don’t think so. He was quite determined and Potter seemed just as willing.”

“Ugh! No wonder you were groaning.” She gave her head a small shake as if to blur the image in her mind. “Honestly…”

“Well, I’ve certainly never seen anything like it. It was almost like it _was_ a type of fighting to them.”

“Meaning?”

Charlotte adjusted to sit cross-legged on top of the covers before starting her explanation. “Well…like how two boys settle anything, really. They pawed at each other, like they didn’t know who was in control but were willing to take two minute turns at the job. It wasn’t the way I’ve kissed anyone, or like I’ve seen other girls kiss boys…until.”

Pansy took in a quick breath. “What? What else did you see?”

Charlotte smiled shyly. “Well, after a good deal of snapping and biting, they looked at each other.”

“So?”

“It made my chest go all tight. Most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” She was blushing furiously now, but didn’t seem to mind.

Pansy started to analyse. “Which way was it? Who was doing the _looking_?”

Charlotte thought for a moment. “Both. First, Draco pulled away for a moment and just stared at Potter with this tender smile on his face, then Potter did the same thing! Draco even closed his eyes and hummed when Potter touched his hair.”

Pansy’s jaw dropped. “He was allowed to touch his hair?” She maintained her shocked expression for only a second before shrugging it off. “I suppose he is rather pretty, but completely beneath a wizard of Draco’s lineage, not to mention, his father’s enemy.”

Charlotte threw her hands up in the air. “For the umpteenth time, Pansy.”

“Right, dream. I know. Ok, fine, what then?”

“Well, this is where it gets a bit strange.” A little lop-sided smile from Charlotte was not enough clarification for Pansy.

“What, as if Draco snogging and making eyes at St. Potter isn’t strange enough?”

The pink had returned with a vengeance to Charlotte’s cheeks. “Well, a sprig of mistletoe appeared in the hallway in front of me.”

Pansy was almost drooling. “Go on…” She whispered.

“Harry told Draco to close his eyes, and he lead them both beneath it.”

Pansy cocked an eyebrow. “More snogging?”

Charlotte nodded. “More snogging.”

Pansy sat up straight, tucking a dark strand of hair quickly behind her ear to hide any disappointment. “I don’t see why that’s any stranger than before. Almost every _couple_ …” She visibly shuddered. “…has a snog under the mistletoe; tradition and all that.”

Charlotte smiled sheepishly. “Well, I made another noise, and this time they heard me.”

Pansy gasped, her face suddenly a display of hungry fascination. “Delicious! What happened then? Did Draco push Potter away when he saw that they had been spotted?”

“Not exactly.”

“Charlotte, details please!” Pansy was now lightly shaking the other girl’s shoulders.

She brushed Pansy’s hands away for a moment as she re-positioned herself on her knees. “Well, they each took a step apart but kept holding hands like this.” She demonstrated on Pansy, re-enacting the pose.

“And then?” Pansy pulled herself up on her knees as well, still clinging to Charlotte’s hands.

“They looked right at me and smiled like they knew a secret I didn’t.”

“What then?” Pansy gave their hands a bit of an impatient shake.

“Draco licked his lips and said…”

“Yes?” Pansy excitedly whispered.

“Come.”

“Sweet Lord Slytherin and all that is beyond Muggle comprehension!” Pansy again threw her body backward onto the bed, rolling with delight.

Charlotte let her friend thrash about for a minute before dropping the next bit. “It gets better.”

Pansy shot back up into a sitting position. “Tell me this instant!” She ordered.

Charlotte started smiling like the true Slytherin she was, making Pansy gasp. “Once I’m standing beside them, they let go of each other’s hands, just for a second until I’m in-between them, circled by their arms, facing Draco.”

Pansy scowled briefly. “Pity Potter had to be there.”

A smirk appeared on Charlotte’s lips. “I thought so too, at first.”

Pansy playfully smacked her arm. “You doe-eyed cow! What did you do?”

“I kissed him.”

“Potter?”

“No, Draco.”

Pansy’s hands turned into fists. “If it wasn’t a dream, I would split your lip right now!” She mock-threatened.

“Pansy, it was so amazing! Our kiss was soft, warm, and the air sparkled with all this energy, like lightning would form at any moment, right in the hallway!”

“Blessed Basilisk!” Pansy rolled onto her side, squeezing her knees to her chest. Her eyes rolled back in her head.

“I know! Then his fingers, still wrapped with Potters, touched my elbows, pulling me closer to him, and Potter closer to me.”

Pansy growled into the blanket. “Why didn’t Potter take a hike. It was your dream. Couldn’t you tell him to sod off?”

Charlotte’s face was stained pink. “Well, to be honest, being wrapped in the both of them was very nice.”

“Jezebel!” Pansy hissed with delight.

“Well, he could have been anyone pressed up behind me, couldn’t he?” The sly smile was back.

“Except that in your twisted sub-conscience it wasn’t anyone, was it? It was Potter!” Pansy pointed accusingly.

Charlotte fell onto her side, mirroring Pansy. “Is it really that twisted?”

Pansy smirked. “Well, I’ll decide later. What else happened?”

Charlotte rolled onto her back, looking above her into the darkness. “I don’t know if I want to tell you any more.” She baited.

Pansy pounced on top of her, grinning madly. “Of course you do, you dizzy dragon! MORE!”

Charlotte chuckled, pushing Pansy to fall back down beside her. “Draco started kissing one side of my neck, and…”

“And?” Pansy pushed.

“Harry started in on the other side.”

Pansy sat up, and glared at her friend. “Oh _Harry_ , is it?”

“Potter, Potter!” Charlotte quickly corrected herself.

Pansy laid back down again, whispering close to Charlotte’s ear. “I bet that’s what you said, you tramp. _‘Potter, Potter’_ , indeed!”

“Enough, you!” She hit Pansy with an over-stuffed pillow. “It’s my dream, let me tell it!”

“Fine. Where were we then? Oh yes, you had just happily given up your neck, wrapped snugly in a Potter-Malfoy dinner roll…”

Charlotte smiled at the memory. “Then Draco licked his way under my chin and over to the other side.”

“Potter’s side.” Pansy took in a breath and held it. Charlotte nodded.

“They were both pressing against me, and I dropped my book bag.” She whispered.

“I’ll say. Did your skirt follow it to the floor?” Pansy teased, cocking her head as she wore a devilish smile.

Charlotte laughed, then moved closer to Pansy, ready to reveal a secret. “No, but I nearly died when they started kissing each other again and started making the most delicious noises. Then they began touching me as if they were touching each other.” She closed her eyes and hummed as she re-created the image in her mind. She didn’t notice Pansy had moved so close beside her until she felt warm soft breath dance across her ear.

“Please tell me you had a blanket in that book bag and the three of you made use of it on the floor.”

Charlotte’s eyes flew open and shot an accusing look at her friend. “We’ll never know, will we?”

Pansy looked puzzled for a moment before realization struck her like a sneezing hex. “What? NO! That can’t be all of it?”

Charlotte poked her shoulder playfully. “It is, you great warthog. Thanks for waking me up!”

“Oh, I don’t envy your luck.”

“You don’t have to tell me. I don’t think I’ll be able to look at Potter the same way again.” Charlotte sighed.

Pansy pulled the blanket over them both and stole half of the pillow. “What if we tried going back to sleep while focusing on that dream? Do you think it’ll come back?”

Charlotte snuggled in. “I don’t know. I guess it’s worth a try.”

“Excellent! This time imagine that I’m there too!”

“What? Why?” Charlotte asked, puzzled by the request.

Pansy smiled mischievously. “Because, my dear Charlotte, I think it’s time you learned to share.”

She studied her friend for a moment before finally agreeing. “All right, then, but you’re responsible for bringing the blanket in _your_ satchel.”

Pansy grinned as if she had just successfully poisoned a first year Gryffindor. “Done.”

“Sweet dreams, Pansy.”

“I certainly hope so.”


End file.
